


Why Save Me?

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bond Mates, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soul Bond, The Family Buisness (Supernatural), gender-neutral oc, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: It's a Gender Neutral Reader fic, Lucifer saves you during a nest raid.Some feelings are revealed.





	Why Save Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural or any of the characters, I just write fanfic. I hope you enjoy, I'd love feedback <3

 

 

 

It all changed one afternoon, you and the Boys had been tracking a nest in Oklahoma, the next thing you knew your machete was flying from your hand and your back was colliding with a wall, a scream ripping from your throat as your skull smacked against it. 

 

Silence followed as dark spots speckled your vision, then the vamp was gone and you were sliding down the wall, screaming sounded to the left but the spots hadn't dissipated just yet so you waited, eyes squeezing shut and hand raising to the sore spot, when you finally opened your eyes and pulled your hand forward crimson dripped from your fingers. A groan then left your lips as hands reached for your shoulders. "Y/N are you alright?"

 

You said nothing, as the spots finally began to drift away. "Y/N, answer me." The voice seemed so familiar, but your floating mind couldn't place it, till that icy aura spread across your flesh, -Lucifer-. You smiled faintly, E/C eyes finally slipping open to focus on sparkling icy orbs. "Hey, Y/N, you alright?" His voice had a tinge of worry coating it.

 

"Ugh, where'd it go?" His lips quirked up a tad, "Don't worry about that, I've already taken care of him. Now let's tend to you, are you hurt?" Your blurry eyes dropped to the crimson drying on your fingers and so did his. "Oh." Was all you heard before his fingers caressed your forehead.

 

It was like a bolt of ice colliding with your consciousness, before the pain drifted away and your vision cleared. "Thanks Luci." His lips spread wider in a sweet smile, "I'm gonna take you to the car, alright sweetheart?" A blush tinged your cheeks as you nod, -hes never called me pet names,- you thought, eyes squeezed shut as the room disappeared and the plush leather from the Impala's interior replaced the dingy carpet.

 

"Lucifer, where are Sam and Dean? Can you check on them?" He smiled sweetly at you then disappeared.

 

As you awaited his return your mind wandered, contemplated his reason for the nickname, considering he'd only ever called you by your chosen name, so why the change now? As your mind contemplated this quizzical thought another jumped forth, why he had shown up in the first place. He'd once sneered at the Boys that vamps were too lowly a creature for his help to be needed, so why had he shown up?

 

When your mind couldn't bring forth an answer there was the flutter of wings as Lucifer appeared in the adjacent seat. "Sam and Dean seem to have it all under control, they received a few scratches but the nest has been wiped out and they are cleaning up the evidence."

 

A quiet 'oh' escaped your lips. "That's good... Lucifer, why did you show up?" It slipped out before you thought better of it, -shit- you though cursing your inability to keep quiet.

 

His gaze averted as a huff fell from his plump lips, -what the fuck, why am I looking at his lips-. His eyes drifted back to yours before his lips parted, "You were in danger, I couldn't let that thing hurt you." Before you could stifle it, your lips opened, words flowing like a damn broke, "You always say you hate humans, so why would you want to save me?" His eyes darkened, but his lips spread, "Your not like the rest of them, your soul is pure Y/N, I could never let something so vile destroy something so beautiful." 

 

Your lips parted just to snap shut. "....W-what?"

 

Before you could blink he was sitting beside you, cool skin pressed against you from shoulder to knee, piercing blue orbs connecting with yours. "I will always protect you Y/N. What remains of my soul belongs to you." You were speechless, mouth having fallen open again and eyes slowly blinking as if time had slowed. "W-what are you saying Luci?"

 

A dazzling smile spreads across his lips, "What I'm saying, is your my Bond Mate, that everything I am belongs to you, and it has since the moment my eyes landed on you." His cool fingers spread across your cheek, eyes flickering to your mesmerizing lips, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to kiss you." before they snap back to your beautiful E/C orbs.

 

At this point all you were capable of was a single nod, then his plump lips were pressed against yours, slightly callused hands sliding across your cheeks to deepen the kiss. As the shock wore off your hands slid up his forearms till your hands were tangled in his dirty blonde locks. It seemed as if minutes had passed before your lungs began to struggle for oxygen and you were forced to pull back, sucking in a deep breath. "I love you Y/N." Your eyes widened, as another breath was sucked into your lungs, then you lunged, lips connecting with his in a sensual kiss.

 

As your make-out session progressed there was a knock on the window, causing you to pull apart. "What the hell are you two doing in my BABY!" Your cheeks redden as Lucifer turns to glare at Dean, eyes flaring a deep crimson. "I'm showing my Soul Mate how deeply I care, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Your cheeks turn an incredibly deep red as your head bows in shyness, hair curtaining your face.

 

Outside the window Sam and Deans mouths have dropped open in shock. "......S-soul M-mate." Comes Sams quivering voice moments later.

 

"Yes!" Lucifer snaps, "Now if you don't mind, were kind of busy." Moments later the Impalas laether interior is replaced by the familiar cotton sheets adorning your queen bed back at the Bunker, and Lucifer is smiling down at you as he places a chaste kiss upon your lips. "Sorry for my outburst sweetheart, I hadn't expected their return so quickly after my confession."

 

You smile up at him, blush still coloring your cheeks, "Don't worry about it Luce. They are probably glad were no longer locking lips from the back seat, but I should send them a text letting them know where I'm at." Lucifer nods and rolls away from you so you can reach into your back pocket and retrieve your cell, typing out message for the Boys and hitting send. 

 

______________

 

_Send to: Sam ; Dean_

_Hey guys, I'm safe, were back at the Bunker, see you in a couple hours, have a safe drive home._

_~Y/N~_

 

______________

 

Moment's after the message sends it vibrates in your hands, both boys having simultaneously responded.

 

_____________

 

_Send to: Y/N_

_He better not lay another hand on you!_

_Your my responsibility GOD DAMN IT!_

_~Dean~_

 

_____________

 

This draws a chuckle from both Lucifer's and your throat, -god, big brothers are so protective- you though before reading the second message.

 

______________

 

_Send to: Y/N_

_I'm glad you're safe._

_Lucifer better not hurt you._

_Well be home soon._

_Dean is driving well over the speed limit, pray for me. lol_

_~Sam~_

 

______________

 

It was funny how different your brothers reactions were, the 'True Vessel' was surprisingly fine with the situation, while your oldest brother was so furious he'd probably make it back in less than three hours, which would be a feat considering it's a five hour drive at least.

 

You locked your phone and sat it aside before sliding closer to your Soul Mate, "I love you too."

 


End file.
